You're Not Alone
by AccioWazlib
Summary: Bet you didn't notice, the first time your heart was broken. You called me up, and we talked 'til the morning. Complete, but may add to it. Rating is subject to change.


**Disclaimer: I'm done with these. I'm not Dan Schneider. Nor will I ever be.**

* * *

She sat on a bench waiting. He was supposed to come pick her up, but he was already a half an hour late. Trying to refuse any source of emotion to appear on her face, she remained passive.

It was her first date, ever since her and Beck had broken up. Jade hated to admit it, but she was actually somewhat excited. Most of the guys at Hollywood Arts were afraid of her, so it wasn't often that anyone asked her out, at least no one who was decent. (She refused to count Sinjin as an acceptable canidate.)

She checked her phone for the fifth time, sighing when she saw he was now forty minutes late. She tapped her combat boot on the ground impatiently. They had agreed to meet here, at seven, Cat had dropped her off on her way out of town, so now she was stranded. She heard footsteps behind her, and she had to fight to control her eyeroll.

She was about to spit out 'Finally's, and 'It's about time's, when the voice spoke first.

"Jade?" She froze. That was not the voice of her date.

Jade turned her head slightly, looking over her shoulder, as her ex-boyfriend sat next to her on the bench.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"I uh, have a date." Jade told him, checking her phone again, and noting it was now forty-five minutes past their meeting time.

"Oh." Beck mumbled back, playing with his fingers. "Mind if I keep you company? If not it's fine, I'll leave."

"No, it's fine." Jade tried to manage a small smile, but it was proving extremely difficult.

"So, a date.. huh?" Beck clasped his fingers awkwardly, pulling at them in an attempt to distract himself.

"Yeah." Jade pursed her lips. "But he should be here any minute, so..."

"Right, right." Beck nodded. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Jade raised her eyebrow at his interest, and bit her lip. "You don't know him."

Beck gave a laugh. "You're such a liar."

Jade glared at him. "I'm _not_ lying, Beckett."

Beck put his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay, you're not lying." His smirk confimed that he believed differently, and Jade was getting angrier, and angrier. Her fingers curled into her palms, her hands balling into fists.

"I. Am. Not. Lying. Beck." Jade spoke through gritted teeth, her eyes gave him such a look, that if looks could kill, he'd be dead twice over. It was true though, as far as she knew, Beck didn't know her date. "Seriously, I don't think you know him."

"Alright, alright. Fair enough." Beck smiled. "What time were you supposed to meet?" He asked her, looking around, seeing no one in sight.

Jade pursed her lips, and checked the time, seeing it was over an hour ago. "None of your business."

"Jade." Beck sighed. "Come on, you can tell me." He gave her an encouraging smile, and watched all the walls she had built around herself crumble. He was the only one able to do that to her.

"Fine... He was supposed to be here an hour ago." Her face narrowed again. "But don't even start, Beck. I don't want to hear it."

"Okay, I won't." He sighed, and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Beck played with his fingers, while Jade tapped her fingernails on the arm of the bench. He glanced at her face, and noticed it was covered with a frown. "How long are you gonna wait for this guy?" Beck blurted out.

Jade made a face, and made a point to ignore him. Beck rolled his eyes, and rested his face on his fist. He watched the time tick by, and she said nothing. "Why are you even waiting for him?" Beck asked after fifteen minutes had ticked by. "Why not just go home?"

Jade didn't answer, she just stared into the distance. She didn't want to tell him she was lonely, or that she missed him terribly. She would go to any length to make sure she didn't appear weak. She knew he was staring at her, so she shrugged, quickly devising a lie. "Because he said he would take me out, and I'll be jammed if I'm going to let him get out of it." She crossed her arms for good measure.

"Jade..." Beck sighed. "It's been an hour, you really think he's coming?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn her head towards him.

Jade looked at him, eyes flickering back and forth, before she dipped her head, making her hair fall into her face. She shook her head, letting out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Beck couldn't even bring himself to smile. He couldn't stand that any guy would do this to her. He stood up, and looked at her. He wasn't going to leave her all alone, he stretched out his hand.

"What are you doing?" Jade looked up at him.

"Let's go." He gave her a half smile.

"Go where?" Jade raised an eyebrow, tucking her fingers underneath her arms, to keep them warm.

"I'm going to take you home." Jade's mouth fell open slightly, as if she hadn't been expecting that answer. "Why, you didn't think I'd leave you here all alone, did you?"

Jade just shrugged. "You wouldn't be the first..."

Beck stretched his hand out farther, and she reluctantly took it. He pulled her to her feet, and they dropped hands awkwardly. They walked side by side to his car, and they got inside, driving in silence until they reached her house. He pulled into her driveway, and she unlatched her seat belt. She was about to open the door, but she spoke.

"Beck?" She asked facing the door.

"Yeah Jade?"

Jade turned to him. "Thanks." She gave him a small smile, before exiting the car without waiting for a response.

* * *

May or may not continue onto this.

It'd be like "I Can't Wait", but different obviously.


End file.
